In This, a Black Rose
by ionegirl
Summary: After a series of events in America, Agatha has chosen to leave everything behind and start anew in London. Unknown to her, this change would make for a different life altogether. LaviXOC, OC is NOT Mary-sue! rated "M" for later chapters. RXR


Deidara: "raises hand, grinning impishly" Yo, everyone, un.

Ione: "smiles" Ionegirl is back! Unfortunately without our great muse, Deidara-sama!

Dei: "blank stare" wow, kicking me out of fandom, un?

Ione: "glomps" Nope, you are forever mine!

Dei: "grins" I'm yours, huh. I thought I was Kishimoto's, un.

Ione: O.O! You're gay! Deidara-sama when were you going to tell me!!

Dei: O.o!? No, woman, I'm not gay! UN! I'm just a character that Kishimoto created un!

Ione: "sigh of relief" oh, ok. Geez, don't scare me like that.

Dei: "dead pans" uuuhhhhh, enjoy this chapter everyone, unn…

Disclaimer: Do not own, will never own, never have the hope to own -man. But I do own Agatha, mmyes.

~*~

In This, a Black Rose

Chapter 1:

The Search

~*~

"Now, Agatha, please refrain from doing anything so drastic next time!" The head nurse glared angrily down on the seated brunette outside the ward. The blood coating splotches on her nurse outfit as the girl wiped her fingers onto the white fabric.

"Yes, Ma'am," she spoke quietly in an attempt to hide the anxiety in her own voice. Dark green eyes peered off to the floor to the right of her, slightly shaking from seeing so many in critical conditions.

The head nurse huffed heavily as she spun on her heel to stride back into the panicked room, slamming the door behind her.

Agatha cupped her stained red hands into the apron that hung around her legs and bit back the urge to scream. Her eyes stared sadly at the blots of crimson and dark brown, knowing and well aware of where and who each came from, most from those whom she considered her friends.

And one from someone who had just come from the front lines of the battleground.

Lifting an arm to cover her eyes as the tears started to fall, Agatha choked on her words, "How did I end up here?"

~*~

A year earlier . . .

Near London

~*~

Lifting her arms above her head, a single woman in the boat screamed in complete insanity as she slammed her forehead against the table. Her arms went limp and hung from their sockets while large rivers of tears came streaming down her cheeks.

The boat ride was too long, the nausea never let up, and the only things that she could do on this boat was eat and sleep. Sadly, everything that she ate only made its way back up in the form of discomforting liquid.

The night before, the captain of the ship reassured her that today was the day that she was going to be able to touch land again. Huh, what a wonderful thought, knowing that there is land under our feet and not wood and water. Really, really deep water that is. Though, technically, she is above land, it's just 5,000 leagues under the deep blue sea is all. Not that deep, she confided in herself, if she tried, and had some magical suit, she'd be able to touch the ocean floor no problem!

Another wonderful wave of nausea swept over her as she clung desperately to her stomach to try and hold it down. She hated the sea. For all she cared, it could dry up.

A loud and engulfing siren filled the ship and the sound of feet running over the deck told her that either a giant whale was going to eat them or, the more optimistic view, land was in sight.

She much preferred the later of the two.

Slowly, she lifted herself off of her newly found home, the chair, and staggered to the door. Of course, she did not see the joy in drifting away from her room like a zombie, but curiosity always got the better of her. After all, what harm could there be in seeing a large sea monster that is about to relieve her from this floating hell. Then again, she'd be reunited with another nightmare the moment she made it to the creature's stomach. Wait, why is she thinking like this, there was no possible way that a mythical monster from bed time stories would ever be real.

Yes, bed time stories, her parents were rather fond of other cultures.

Poking her head above the deck, she could see the blue sky that looked like it was welcoming her to the outside world again. Naturally, the beautiful blue sky was a traitor with open arms just waiting to show her that she was still on the wooden ship. Evil, the sky was, making her have a sudden false sense of security. Sighing, she turned her head to where all the commotion lay. All the passengers hugging each other and yelling some incredibly over-used sayings.

"Land!" one passenger screamed and she could never think of a more attractive word than that. Leaping from the stairwell, she dashed over to the edge of the boat and let the tears well up in her eyes. Her smile went from eye to eye as she let out a sigh of relief, "No more water."

~*~

"Freedom!" Launching herself and her luggage down the slope off the ship, she fell to the ground and had the delightful feeling of hugging it. She was a land mammal, she did not belong in water. No human should ever belong in, around, or on top of any liquid for that long amount of time. How Christopher Columbus had managed, she had no idea. She knew one thing though, and that was she was in another country and on rock-solid land again.

Standing up, she dusted off her plain and faded blue dress, then picked up her luggage and suddenly realized another topic on her mind.

She was trying to get the Black Order to put in a request to become a nurse. She also knew that the Black Order's Headquarters were located in London. Now, as she stared down the streets filled with a great number of people, did she suddenly figure out that . . . she had NO idea where the Black Order's base was in London. The city was large, with large buildings, and small streets.

Oh dear Lord, help her.

The overwhelming happiness she just recently had suddenly washed away, and it was soon replaced with dread. Where did she start? Did she just go around asking about how to get to the Black Order? Did people actually know there was a Black Order? Was their language completely different from the English she knew back home?

Wanting to cry, she closed her eyes and whispered under her breath, "someone . . . please help me."

~*~

Black Order Headquarters

~*~

"LENALEE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" cried the overly hysterical Komuii who clung to his little sister for dear life. All the while, Lenalee was slightly embarrassed at her brother's progressive antics. She no doubt expected that he would concoct some strange plan to keep her in the base, but once she took on a favor, she did it happily.

Lenalee smiled slightly as she tried to unwrap her brother from her torso, "brother, don't worry, I'm just going into town to get some supplies for Jerry."

Komuii sniffled, "b-but Lenalee . . ."

Lenalee smiled and waved back to her brother, "I'll be going then-"

"NO!!!" Komuii launched for his dear sister again and began his flood of tears, "My cute little sister, you mustn't go outside, the rays of the sun could hurt you! O-Or there could be some kind of illness going around and you could catch it! Or maybe-" Komuii's eyes turned on fire, "There could be some pervert out there that will take you away from me!"

Lenalee sweat-dropped and shook her head disbelievingly. "Don't worry, I'll just ask Reever-san to come with me."

Komuii's imagination went on the fritz as he imagined the vice-chief and his sister together, and immediately concluded that that was unacceptable.

"No, Lenalee, your strong and brilliant older brother will accompany you to the market."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Supervisor Komuii, you have work to get done." Said the secretary who had just happened to overhear the entire sibling conversation, and extremely unimpressed with her boss's actions.

Placing her hand on her hip, "you shouldn't have to worry about an exorcist."

"But . . ." Komuii pouted.

Shuffling through random paper, "also, there are some reports that some odd occurrences have be happening through the lower sectors of London. In response, the Inspector has suggested that we send some exorcists to investigate the problem."

"Odd . . . occurrences?" Lenalee questioned, being concerned about the welfare of the people who live in that region of the city.

Komuii shifted his glasses, "and why haven't the Police checked it out?"

The secretary glared, "it is because of them that we know that something strange has been going on." Flipping through another piece of paper, the secretary slowly stated, "Policemen, as well as residents, have been continuously disappearing. The report states that there are strange odors resonating from a building that was condemned 64 days ago because the third floor collapsed."

Both Lenalee and Komuii looked to each, and being siblings, they both understood what the other was going to say. Lenalee knew her brother would like it if she went to go check the place out, and Komuii knew that his sister was going to ask if she could go and investigate it.

"What do you wish to do, Supervisor?"

~*~

Lower sector of London

~*~

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Black Order is?"

Our former young lady stood in the street, completely baffled by some of the answers she was receiving from the people of London. Even this person, who was restocking his bread at his stand glared darkly at the young woman in American rags. He turned around muttering something about "cursed Protestants" or something along those lines. She, herself, was starting to get a little agitated by people just blowing her off the moment she finished her question.

Crossing her arms, she tried to think of another way to find where that blasted headquarters was, and the only image that popped into her mind was a picture of her in the arms of a giant ape hovering above the town. . .

That was it!

If she could just find a way on top one of these buildings, then that would definitely give her enough height to find the building. Her guess, it would be a huge structure with gothic architecture. Or maybe it was just a black church?

It was London, after all, what could one really expect?

"I hear you're looking for the Black Order?" came a man's voice, slightly gruff and just as frightening coming from behind her. Snapping around on her heel, the lady's dark emerald eyes flashed over to the man's face. There she stood half bewildered as she stared at a man who looked like a political machine than a helpful gentleman. She had heard bad rumors about these machines, most of which detailed them to be dirty rich capitalists who had nothing better to do but to make people's lives miserable.

"I . . . I'm not looking for work."

The man blinked at her odd reply, but calmly shook his head. He was a short and stout man, with a peppered beard and eyes the color of the sea on a bad winter day. His suit confused her whether he was professional or just trying to look the part.

"Obviously I have passed as something completely different of what I really am." He held out his hand to her and smiled from beneath his wiry beard. The smile was warm, but the inability to trust him at the moment still made her weary.

"My name is Dr. Jekyll, my clinic is not too far from here."

A doctor? Well, in that case, she guessed that's what was scaring her. He didn't look like a doctor though, he still appeared to be something like a man from a mob.

Yet again, she was bringing history from home with her. She had to remember, this was completely different from home. Shoot, even the people wouldn't understand some of the things she would say such as a cookie becoming a biscuit and what not.

She smiled and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure, Doctor."

Dr. Jekyll's smile raised a little more as he removed his hand and wiped it clean with a handkerchief.

"Now, the Black Order, why would you be searching for such a place my dear?"

It was her turn to smile, "I plan on working there to help with their cause."

The older man's smile disappeared, "I see, well, their headquarters at not too far from here. However, the weather is looking dreadful, how about you come to my clinic and I'll proceed to get a hold of the Order?"

Wow, what a generous offer. He was, by far, the kindest man she had run into while in this city, she might as well be equally kind.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

~*~

The Black Order

~*~

"I was just wondering if you could accompany me to the lower sector, that's all." Lenalee projected the sweetest smile she could muster toward the ice-cold Japanese man. Kanda stared up at her slightly and looked away.

"Why don't you go ask that bean-sprout?" Kanda was not at all in a mood to deal with anything or anybody at the moment as he had just got off of a mission in Switzerland. He was tired, recovering from some stupid injuries, and he needed some time to meditate.

Yet, this was Lenalee, a girl whom he had known since he joined the Black Order. She was the first one to treat him like an actual being, not just a weapon like the Inspector.

". . . Allen-kun is recovering from his last mission still, and Link won't let me near him."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched, "and the rabbit?"

Lenalee pouted, "he's on a mission with Bookman."

Kanda slightly hated his luck. Of course everyone would be busy, why wouldn't they? Wait, the bean-sprout wasn't busy; he was probably making up excuses NOT to go on a mission. Glaring at the only object in his room beside the girl in front of him, his sword, he let out a long and barely audible growl. Lenalee giggled and grabbed Kanda's arm to pull him up off the floor and reassured her rather aggravated friend.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing at all!" Taking a step away from Kanda, she said, "then you can come back home and eat some soba and finish meditating."

He guessed there would be no harm in taking a stroll outside of the base, but darn it, why him?!

~*~

Green eyes peered out to a darkening sky, small raindrops falling from the bleak clouds to land on the window and roll down to the seal. Pulling back the curtain of the Doctor's clinic, the young lady bit her lip with slight fear. Dr. Jekyll may have been a rather kind gentleman, and he may have let her slide into his clinic to wait out the storm, but there was a lingering question . . .

Why was his clinic . . . empty?

Glancing over her shoulder, she stared out at the older man who shook his coat to relieve it from being wet. Noticing her watchful eyes, he just smiled toward her and she shot her head back to the window.

She had to admit, this man was a little bit . . . well, creepy. He was too nice. No, maybe she was just too used to the people on the street blowing her off? Maybe there was nothing creepy about the man and she was still a little sea sick?

It was a possibility.

"Young lady," the man's voice broke the silent atmosphere, "I'm afraid you never told me your name."

Name?

She turned around only a bit to look him straight in the eyes, yet, he still seemed quite nice. Sighing because of her own stupid paranoia, she lowered her head minutely and smiled.

"My name is Agatha, sir."

"Agatha? My, what a beautiful name."

Agatha raised her hand to rub the back of her head and was momentarily confused on whether or not she should smile, she said, "thank you?"

Dr. Jekyll spun around the lonely couch on the opposite side of the room and let out a deep sigh, removing his hat and setting it down on the back of the furniture. His back was to her, as such, she could not even fathom the smirk that suddenly came across his face. The smirk died quickly, however, as the scene of a woman of great grandeur passed through his mind's eye.

"You remind me off a woman I loved."

Agatha's eyes went wide, not with shock, but with the feeling that spelled 'uh-oh.' She wasn't about to receive a lecture, was she? She didn't think she could withstand another long speech about a person's own opinions. She hated listening to people just babble nonsense.

"She was kind, giving, and a cautious woman belonging to a wealthy family. I, at the time, was only a prospering young man trying to become a doctor."

He closed his eyes and bit back the anger that flooded him, "but, she died not long after we had gotten together."

He lost someone close to him, someone who, she knew, was very important to him. He had probably lost a piece of himself that day.

"_Don't be sad, dear."_

Feeling a deep pang in her chest, she let her bangs cover her eyes, fighting back the sudden emotion. A silent shudder worked through her figure as the vivid memory repeated in her mind like a broken record. She had come over to Europe in the hopes of taking a different path. Or rather, she wanted the path she was walking down to lead into a side-trail.

A strange, and yet utterly horrid sound resonated within her ears, however, removing Agatha from her current state. Wide green eyes shot up to the man before her who had slowly been moving toward her, a sinister smile working over his jaw. His skin had turned a deathly pale and his veins clearly seen through his skin. Cold blue eyes glared darkly at the woman against the window.

Oh god!

"Then, something wonderful happened," he laughed hollowly, "all the pain of her loss disappeared and I was given a new power!"

Dr. Jekyll's hand shot toward Agatha's body, and yelping in the sudden shove onto the window, her hands instantly grabbed onto his arm.

"Dr. . . . . Jekyll?" she breathed, eyes barely open to see the transformation of the man in front of her. His arm bulged in areas that it shouldn't, and its color went from a grey to a deep red.

Air, she needed air, and badly, but this man and gripped her throat tightly. The uneasy sound of glass snapping worried her only for a second as reality made her remember that her throat was being squeezed shut. Parting her eyelashes for a brief moment, she saw something that was definitely not human. It had large round eyes that popped from its body and a large toothy grin that reached up awkwardly to its eyes.

"Not Dr. Jekyll . . . I prefer Mr. Hyde now, pretty lady." The voice was gruff and near her ear, she could almost feel a scream trying to work its way up her neck, but get caught. Darkness then was evident in the corners of her eyes. The beating of her heart was weak and she listened to every thump in her chest. But just as she thought she would see crimson fall around her, she felt the sickening feeling of just falling. The room turned to a new perspective now, yet all she could feel is her heart.

The floor gained new friends though, pieces of rubble, glass, the couch upturned and falling back onto its back. The rug oddly turned an ugly grey, or was her vision turning grey?

She didn't know, but she was tired. Maybe the boat ride did this to her, or maybe after being on the sea for so long, she was now ground-sick.

Maybe, she was still in America.

~*~

Tap. . .

Tap, chink. . .

Tap, tap, tap. . .

What in the world . . . was making that so ungodly annoying sound? Was there someone beside her who was purposely lightly tapping at the window or something?

Chink.

Taptaptap!

Grumbling lightly, she opened her green eyes and immediately shut them when they were assaulted by light. Not just ordinary sunlight, oh no! This was light made by excruciatingly bright light bulbs. She cursed Mr. Edison for created such an atrocity! It hurt her eyes.

"It seems she's regained consciousness" said a man who had a chipper ring to his voice.

"She's just lucky I had returned from my mission." Came another man's voice, this time sounding more elderly.

"Che! We should've just left her there."

What?! How rude! Leave her where? She was no where, really. Well, at least no where that she particularly knew. Last thing she remembered was dropping by a clinic and . . .

Had she fallen asleep or something, because the only thing she recalled was a monster? Nightmare, perhaps?

Lifting her arm over her face, she once again tried opening her eyes. The light this time wasn't as bad as last, but her eyes did slightly hurt. Were they sore? What had she done, overworked them? No… how can one do that?

"Where . . . am I?" By this time, she could hear a single pair of footsteps walk out of the room. They were kind of heavy footsteps, like someone had just gotten angry.

Agatha felt a shift in her bed as her body tilted toward the right side.

Removing her arm from the top of her face, she was met with a pair of kind black eyes. Asian? He smiled down at her sweetly, and through his thin wire glasses could she see his eyes soften.

"You're at the Black Order. We're treating you for some wounds, is there any place that particularly hurts?"

What luck, the place she had been searching for had ironically found her. How convenient. Agatha's deep green eyes went narrow as she stared up at the man, "my eyes."

The man's kind face suddenly became confused, "well, I'm afraid that we can't treat you for that."

She pointed to the light above, "The lights? Can they not be turned off?"

The man's eyebrow twitched, "They can."

It was then that she heard a female giggle over on the other side of the room. Glancing over to her left, she saw a cute young girl who was also watching her. She had large black eyes that matched the color of her shoulder length hair. She looked as kind as the man had been and when she noticed that Agatha had been staring, she smiled.

Then, the annoying sound along with the rustling of a bag made her jerk her head toward the end of the bed. There stood the older man who was putting needles back into slips in a brown fabric. He had something on the tip of his fingers and Agatha's eyes snapped back toward the man who was scratching his head above her.

"Were you about to do surgery, sir?"

The man at the end of the bed stopped, minutely smirked, and continued to pack up his stuff. He looked toward the man who wore glasses and gave a slight bow.

"Thank you, Bookman."

The older man rose, "It is no problem, I am glad to be of some use."

Agatha rose in her bed to watch as the man walk out of the room, and she noticed something rather interesting. She noted on how short he was both when he was beside her bed, to when he was walking.

She still found it slightly humoring how she ended up at the Black Order.

"You will be released tomorrow morning. The doctors need to keep you overnight to monitor you."

Wait, no! She had to stay! She was going to be a nurse.

"In all truth," she started hesitantly as the man started to stand, "I was searching for this place so that I may become a nurse."

The man froze in his movement and blinked at her, "a . . . nurse?"

The girl beside the opposite side of the bed slowly bent down near her, "So, you were trying to find this place?"

The man quirked his eyebrow, "to become a nurse?"

Agatha huffed and looked seriously at them both, "I refuse to tell you the details, but I was told to come here if I was interested in being of some help."

The young girl smiled even more, "I think that is something you'll have to bring up with the head nurse, and I'm sure you will have to give your reasons."

She already knew that she would have to tell someone, but could she really? That path was covered in blood, and that part of the forest was forbidden to her. But she would only look forward, for fear of seeing the past show its face again. How many paths lay ahead of her, she didn't know exactly. What ever path that she chose, however, would be the one to change her life. Would she continue down this well-maintained path, or would she take the side-trail that forced her further into the forest of life?

Tbc . . .

~*~

A/N: ZOMG!!!! "falls" with finals practically over, I was actually able to get this chapter finished! I think I might like Agatha, and I also think I might have fun in later chapters!

~*~

Next chapter

~*~

Two weeks have passed by and the young American has become an apprentice nurse at the Black Order. However, she's not very good at it. And who is this idiot who just makes fun of her? In the next chapter! "Scholar boy."

~*~

Political Machines: In early American history, about early 1800s, when people of other country's would come over to the U.S., there would always be a rich capitalist who would act kind to the newcomer. The man would claim that he had a great job and place for the person to stay and that if the immigrant would pay him, he'd send the poor man to those places. Turns out that neither job nor home were good, and they were just tricked by a greedy man.

Agatha: She's 19 years old. Born in Philadelphia, and lived in Virginia. Moved to Europe for some unexplained reason.

~*~

Fanfic by ione


End file.
